twilightsoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazer Tag Minigame
Lazer Tag Lazer Tag is an official minigame in Twilight Soul. Though it's closed down At the moment because the non-law abiding players constantly kept breaking the stated rules. Lazer Gun '' Normally Players are not allowed to use long ranged weapons during the game but in this minigame, you will be given a Lazer Gun. Although now, Keymages are able to wield staffs that can shoot magic waves. You may NOT leave the Lazer Tag Building with a Lazer Gun, you will be jailed if you do so (Well if they found out what you did) If anyone found someone with a Lazer Gun outside the Lazer Tag area except mods, report it to Mods ASAP.. You can only play Lazer tag if a mod is on because the Lazer Gun room is locked and only they can warp you to it. Lazer Tag Area Lazer Tag area will be found in Twilight Town Station Heights. You will see 2 blue doors, that's it. But the doors are locked, since Lazer Tag has been closed down. ''The Entrance Rooms There are several rooms in the Lazer Tag Area, here will be explained what do you do with it. Lobby The Lobby is the main hangout area. This is where you go if you want to participate in a match. It's also where you hang out if you are waiting for the current match to end so you can join the next. There is also a shopkeeper here, where you can buy potions and such to use during the match. Lazer Tag Lobby On the left and right sides of the lobby are two warp portals. These take you to... 'Waiting Room 1 and 2' Before your match is about to begin, you are put into one of the two waiting rooms. If you are playing a free-for-all, then you must wait several seconds after the match begins to give both you and your opponent time to get to the spot they want. If you are playing a team match, then each team will be put together in their own waiting room, and you can start fighting as soon as the match begins. The waiting room is also where you will receive your laser guns. They are not permanent items. For however many people are in each waiting room, that amount of laser guns will be dropped for the players. When the match is over, the players are warped back into the waiting room and must return the laser guns. Failure to return the laser guns (Such as logging out or refusing to give it back) will result in a jail or ban Waiting Room 1& Waiting Room 2 And finally... The Arena The arena is where the match takes place. There are objects all over the place for you to hide behind, and there are some objects that have little cracks, holes, or windows that you can actually shoot through. Depending on your level, the laser gun can kill you anywhere with 1 shot.When you die, you are warped into a small, trapped area on that map to observe the rest of the battle until the match is over. The Whole Arena Map (Mostly copied from the Forums) Category:TS Specials